


Better Love

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrose Asylum, Break Up, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Dean can tell that Roman likes Seth, which is okay. After all, Dean wants his boyfriend to be happy. However, neither man realized that Seth felt the same way. Rolleigns, minor Ambrollins.





	Better Love

Dean was excited and nervous as he walked into Raw for Ambrose Asylum. Seth and Roman were Dean’s guests, which was always fun, but Dean was going to reveal something to the world, something Dean wasn’t sure his brothers wanted him to reveal.

Raw had been pretty crazy the last little while. Dean and Seth had started dating, and Roman was the third wheel. The Big Dog didn’t mind, though, allowing Seth and Dean to be cute even when he was in the room. Tonight, that was going to change.

“Hello, Dean,” Seth smirked when he and Roman arrived in the ring. “Now, what do you want to talk about?”

“Remember how I said we might talk about new ideas for The Shield?” Dean laughed nervously. Roman and Seth nodded, causing Dean to smile. “Well, I lied. We need to talk about something else, though it does concern this team.”

“Really?” Seth smirked. “Does it have to do with…” Seth stepped forward and whispered in Dean’s ear, “us?”

“Sort of,” Dean groaned. “There is something that I have noticed for a while, and it involves your happiness, Seth.” Seth cocked his head to the side, and Dean turned to Roman, who had been silent. “Roman, what do you think of Seth?”

“He’s an amazing friend,” Roman replied, looking confused. “Why?” Dean began to pace. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“I don’t know how to put this, but Roman, I’ve noticed that you have been hanging out with Seth a lot more lately.”

“Is there a problem?” Roman snarled. Dean quickly shook his head.

“No, no there isn’t. It’s just...well…” Dean bit his lip, then whispered, “I think there’s a reason you’ve been hanging out with Seth more.”

“What do you mean?” Roman asked nervously. Walking from one friend to the other as he spoke, Dean said, 

“I think that you, Roman, have a big crush on….him.” Dean placed a finger on Seth’s chest, clicking his tongue, and the crowd went bonkers. Seth looked at Dean and asked,

“Dean, what are you doing?”

“I want you to be happy, Seth,” Dean replied, squeezing his boyfriend’s shoulder. “And while I love you to pieces, I think Roman loves you more.” Roman nodded, swallowing.

“Seth, I didn’t want to say anything due to your relationship with Dean, but I love you. It’s terrible, and wrong, and I’m sorry.” Seth didn’t speak. He didn’t even look up at Roman. Stepping forward, Roman asked, “Seth, are you-”

Roman didn’t get to finish. Charging forward, Seth wrapped his arms around Roman and kissed him with those pillow-soft lips that Dean had gotten so used to.

Dean wasn’t angry or jealous while watching his two friends kiss. Dean had hoped this would happen for a while, and now it had.

When Seth pulled away, Roman didn’t speak. He didn’t move. Then, after a few seconds, Roman took Seth’s head in his hands and pressed back, his lips locking with Seth’s. Smiling at his handiwork, Dean turned and left the ring, causing Seth and Roman to turn around.

“Where are you going?” Seth asked, his hands still on Roman’s arms. Dean laughed when he got to the top of the ramp,

“I’m letting the two of you have your moment.” Then, Dean walked backstage, smiling as Seth and Roman leaned into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
